Devil Gene
The Devil Gene, also referred to as the 'Devil's Syndrome' is a demonic supernatural genetic abnormality isolated in the people of the Mishima bloodline and was caused by Kazuya Mishima's fall from grace. The Devil Gene is also in the blood of Jin Kazama, another fallen angel, like Kazuya. Asuka Kazama of the Kazama clan is the least infected carrier of the Gene. Info While the exact specifications of the gene are never truly explained, it is assumed that the gene allows a person to have a host-like type of relationship with a malignant spirit referred to as a "the devil" as well as having the gene control the transformations of one to the other. The exact requirements for these transformations are never fully revealed. The spirits can possess the person at any given time during the person's lifespan, even while still in their mother's womb or even after death. The current victims carrying the Gene are: Xiaoyu Mishima, Daiko Mishima and Asuka Kazama. Former victims/hosts of the Gene were Heihachi Mishima, Jinpachi Mishima, Jun Kazama, Kata Mishima and Kazumi Mishima, basically the entire Mishima Family and Kazama Clan. Jinpachi and Kazumi were so far the only ones that showed their demonic forms and while Kazumi clearly showed it willingly, Jinpachi showed it unwillingly. Jinpachi Mishima was also the host for the Gene that had the least control over it, as according to his appearance, dialogues and ending in Tekken 5, he can't control the gene at all, and that the Gene acts as a revengeful demon possessing him, the aforementioned Devil. Interesting though, Jinpachi sometimes jokingly or unknowingly states that he's possessed by either the Ancient Ogre, Azazel or Shinnok. Also, in Jinpachi's interlude with Heihachi, his son theorises that his father has the "Devil's blood" and that Kazuya is to blame for that. Jinpachi and his wife were also the first carriers of the Gene. Jun and Asuka Kazama, especially Asuka, are the least infected carriers of the Gene due to their morality and good alignment as opposed to other Mishimas being either neutral or evil. It is not explained how the Devil Gene is activated, but evidence within the games seem to suggest that it can be activated consciously, subconsciously, willingly, unwillingly or based on external stimuli, but mostly consciously at will. Regardless of which, the effects seem rather clear: the devil side of the person becomes more dominant, to the point of changing the physical appearance of their host, who in turn becomes much stronger but suffers some pain from "the beast inside of their body". Jin and Kazuya, the originators of the Gene, can apparently turn to their devil forms at will. Kazuya, the so-called "creator" of the Gene cannot deactivate into a humanistic form, instead he can only look like a large, purple Satan with eyes on his wings or like a smaller demon, without any eyes on his wings. It is known that this is because Kazuya never has planned to and never will redeem himself from his past evil deeds, such as bullying and harassing Raiden in the Heavens, which was the cause of his downfall. The fallen angel Jin Kazama on the other hand, has a humanic form and seems to be able to activate his devil form at will, but suffers greatly will doing that. That can be seen during the events of Devil Within mini-game. Sometimes, however, he transforms into his demon form unwillingly, as shown in his intro for Tekken 5. The cause of that is never explained, but it is assumed he transforms into his devil form due to Kazuya's genetic manipulations of the Gene. However, if Kazama really wants to redeem himself for his past evil ways he will have to let his Devil form go since it causes him to be evil, chaotically even. It is known that un-fallen angels, like Sofitia, Cassandra and Siegfried may be able to suppress the devil gene inside a person. However, since Jin can still turn into a Devil at will and Kazuya looks like one, the angels' suppression can't do jack crap it seems. Powers and abilities While the powers of each of the "Devils" are different, they are all fight using a form of Mishima or Kazama-style martial arts Karate. This can however simply be attributed to the fact that they use the martial art known by the possessed person or gene originators. It was mentioned by the Elder God Gait that with the Devil Gene inside of a person, they can become 10 times more powerful than usually. Devil Kazuya has third eye on his forehead thanks to the Gene, from which he can fire laser beam. Jin, like Kazuya, can also fly with his wings and fire lasers from the third eye on his forehead, however, their fighting styles are rather different thanks to one being Kazama and the other Mishima. Jin can also use telekinesis, while that is unknown for Kazuya. In his Dark Resurrection win animations, Devil Jin may hold a person in the air in a chokehold, showing some Darth Vader-like abilities as well. Jinpachi Mishima got spikes on his back and a large mouth on his belly that had the ability to fire fireballs out of it. He also possessed some stunning power. Devil Kazumi Mishima can also fly using her flaming Night Terror-like wings on her back and is able to levitate large flaming rocks from the ground. Unlike Kazuya and Jin, Kazumi, can instantly shoot lasers to her opponent without any buildup. Her normal form's pet tiger is changed into a white tiger with glowing blue eyes and she can summon her white tiger as she pleases. Trivia *It is unknown how Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama got the Devil Gene made in the first place, but it is possible that they acquired it through the Never Never Land's dark and evil aura when they fell from Heavens. Seeing no other logical explanation nor possibility, this is the most acceptable case. Gallery Devil_Jim.jpg|Devil Jin Kazama. Kazuya_art.jpg|Devil Kazuya Mishima. Jinpachi_small.jpg|Jinpachi Mishima in his Devil form. Devil_Kazumi.jpg|Kazumi Mishima's demonic form. Category:Demons Category:Viruses Category:Tekken Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Powers Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cursed blood